


Angels & Demons

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and the female protagonist are in a relationship together. Crowley surprises the reader by teasing her under the table right in front of an unknowing Sam, Dean and Castiel. Soon, the reader discovers that Crowley has enlisted help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels & Demons

The bar was quite full so we were all squeezed around one booth. Sam and Dean took the opposite side with Sam sat against the wall. Crowley, Castiel and myself took up the other side, Crowley to my left against the wall and Castiel to my right.   
It was a strange evening, The WInchesters and I had finished a hunt, Castiel had no pressing matters to attend to and Crowley simply wanted to spend some time with me so we were hanging out in a noisy bar, drinking and chatting. Sam was just finishing telling us a funny story about their friend and fellow hunter, Garth, and I was smiling and laughing along at the appropriate parts.   
“Well, I gotta take a leak.” Dean hopped up from the booth. “Shall I get another round on my way back?”  
“Dean!” I moan in mock sincerity. “That’s no way to speak with a lady present!”  
“Lady? C’mon sweetheart, I’ve heard you spew curses worse than a sailor!” Dean retorted.   
“Well, I’m wearing a skirt, therefore I am a lady.” I tilted my chin upwards to show an air of grace. “And I don’t ‘spew profanity’. I enunciate clearly, like a fucking lady!” Sam laughed at me and Dean went away to the gents. I rarely wore skirts anymore, jeans were much more suited to the hunting lifestyle, but as we all seemed to have a rare night off, I decided to dust off one of the few skirts i actually still owned. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a plain black, knee length skater skirt that I wore with a black cami and deep red leather jacket.  
“This is nice.” I announced to the table as I sat back in the booth. “Us lot, just getting together and joking around for a night. I hope we can do this more often.” Crowley placed his hand on my knee, his fingers found skin and he ran his hand upwards a little, lifting my skirt so that he could place his whole palm on bare flesh. I turned to look at him and offered him a smile.   
“Yeah, this is nice.” Sam agreed. “Even with Crowley here.”   
“Oh c’mon Sam, I thought we were beyond all of this. Crowley and I are together, so please just leave it alone.”  
“I know, I know, I was just teasing. I can’t help but feel there are better options out there for you though.” Sam reached across the table and took my hand in his. I felt Crowley tense beside me.  
“Moose, stand down.” He said, his low voice dripping with danger before he reached out and gently turned my head towards him.   
He leaned into me and licked my lower lip before pressing his mouth against mine and kissing me deeply. I heard Sam groan as he pulled his hand back across the table. I pulled away from the kiss and looked Crowley in the eye.  
“Now, now sweetie, behave yourself.” I said as I turned my attention back to the other side of the booth as Dean rejoined us with a round of drinks.   
“What’d I miss?” He said loudly.  
“Oh not much, just Crowley marking his territory.” Sam laughed as he reached for his bottle of beer. Crowley gripped my knee tightly and leaned close to my ear.  
“You’re going to regret pulling away from me, _sweetie_.” He growled low into my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking ever so gently making me squirm in my seat as he hit one of my spots that would turn me on instantly.  
“Hey, hey you two! Cut it out!” Dean snapped at us as he sat back down. I laughed as Crowley pulled away, but I was a little anxious about what his words meant. 

We fell back into conversation for a while but I soon began to understand Crowley’s threat as I felt his hand slowly rise up my thigh underneath my skirt, pulling my leg towards him and snaking his foot behind mine to hold me in place. I coughed suddenly and put my hand under the table to catch his, but he wouldn’t let go, he just tightened his grip so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise. I coughed again to hide a startled noise as I felt the sudden pain.  
“Are you alright? You seem to have developed a cough.” Castiel said from next to me.   
“I’m fine, drink went down the wrong way.” I smiled at him but Castiel just looked confused. “I’m fine.” I nodded to him to reaffirm my status.  
Sam continued his conversation and Cas went back to listening to him intently. Dean was laughing along next to Sam and nobody was any wiser as to what Crowley was doing under the table.

I felt fingertips brush the apex of my thigh and I stiffened in my seat as I turned to glare at Crowley. He simply raised an eyebrow at me and looked incredibly smug. He wasn’t going to stop what he was doing, and to be honest, I wasn’t trying as hard as I could have done to stop him, I just really did not want the other three men at the table to know what was going on.  
Crowley continued to run his finger up and down against the edge of my panties and it began to awaken the hunger inside me. A tingling ran up and down my spine, across my chest and through my stomach. I felt my nipples harden inside my bra as a flush took over my face.  
He pushed his fingers underneath the lace of my underwear and I felt him probing at my outer lip, every move either pushing or pulling at the hood of my clitoris and causing my sex to throb and ache for attention.  
Crowley pushed his finger a little further towards my centre and he began rubbing the flesh between my opening and my clit and I barely concealed a throaty groan by suddenly putting both of my elbows on the table in front of me and leaning my mouth onto my fists.

Soon, a second finger joined the first and he began rubbing and probing at my opening.  
Suddenly, Sam hopped up and Dean scooted out of the way to let his brother go to the bathroom and I took the distraction as an opportunity to try to shuffle in my seat and stop Crowley at this evil game he was playing. I was relieved for a moment as his hand pulled out of my underwear.  
“Darling, youve got a little something just there.” He said as he brushed his fingers over my lower lip. I saw Dean roll his eyes at the sight of Crowley being sweet, clearly not having any understanding that he was really teasing me by rubbing my own juices across my lip, making me taste myself. His covert attention had really made me wet.  
Suddenly, his hand slid back under my skirt and took their previous position, rubbing at my opening again.   
Before I could move he slipped two fingers right up inside of me and it was all I could do to stifle the gasp in my throat, stopping it from coming out loud.  
He pushed his fingers in and out of me roughly, not even stopping when Sam returned to the table to retake his seat across from us.   
I was coming undone quickly and the walls of my tight pussy clenched suddenly as I felt a hand on my right knee, trying to lift the material to get access to my skin.  
I tried to control myself and not let my head whip around too fast so as to attract attention, but when my gaze fell on Castiel’s face my eyes bore into his in an attempt to silently ask him what the fuck he was doing. Of course he didn’t answer me, he simply smiled at me and returned his attention to the conversation. He quickly ran his hand up my thigh to the edge of my underwear where I felt his slender fingers toying with the cloth briefly before finding entrance.  
He slipped past my outer lips and massaged at the wet flesh just above my opening where Crowley was still pushing his fingers in and out of me.   
A few seconds later, Castiel pulled his fingers upwards and he placed one either side of my clit and he began alternating pressure between his two fingers massaging my already sensitised bundle of nerves.   
I could barely handle the sheer thought of having both Crowley and Castiel’s hands inside my underwear at the same time in a crowded bar, let alone cope with exactly what their fingers were doing to me.   
It only took a few minutes but I felt a knot tightening very quickly inside me and a white mist descended in my sight. I turned to Crowley and put my head on his shoulder as the knot snapped and I tried to contain my release by grunting quietly into his coat.  
After the throbbing inside me eased off, Crowley pulled his fingers out of me and pushed Castiel’s hand out of my underwear.   
Crowley laughed as he pulled my skirt back into place before addressing the clueless brothers at the opposite side of the table.  
“It seems our lovely companion here has had a bit too much to drink. I think I’d better get her back to her room.”  
Castiel stood up from the booth and helped me out.  
“I will make sure she gets back safely.” He announced before taking one arm. Crowley took my other arm and they escorted me from the bar. 

Once outside the cool air hit me and I finally let out the breath I had been holding.  
What the hell? That was cruel!” I lunged out to punch Crowley in the shoulder, but he caught my fist and pulled me towards him, laughing.   
“Shall we?” He asked and I looked up at him just in time to catch a silent exchange between him and Castiel before he snapped his fingers and the three of us were standing in my motel room.  
The two of them stood there looking at me and it took me only a brief moment to realise what was going on. I may have been late to the party but it certainly didn’t mean I was going to miss out on all of the fun.  
My heart was still pounding in my chest as I looked at Castiel and then Crowley.  
“Both of you, clothes off.” I commanded before turning to Castiel. “You, on the bed.”  
I smiled as both men began stripping off their clothing and Castiel went to lie down exactly as I had told him.  
I allowed myself a moment to take in the sight of them both before I slipped my skirt down my legs, allowing it to drop before pulling my cami up and over my head before allowing that to join my skirt on the floor.  
Crowley came up behind me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist while he kissed and nuzzled the sweet spot on my neck just behind my ear as I could feel his stiff cock pressing against my ass.   
A soft moan escaped my lips and Crowley began to push my underwear down my legs before turning his attention to my bra and taking it off. After I was freed from my clothing, I slowly stepped towards the bed, looking down at Castiel. 

I took in the sight of his toned arms and chest covered in pale flesh before my eyes found their way to his cock. It was already hard and stood proudly up into the air.   
I licked my lips as I knelt on the bed and crawled towards him, stopping to take his erection in my hands and slowly pump it a couple of times and then dipping my hard to lick my way from the base right to the tip of his length. I revelled in the way he groaned out loud almost as if surprised by the way my tongue felt lapping at his cock. I stopped licking and took his full length into my mouth and heard him gasp as he shifted his hips beneath me.   
Crowley chuckled lowly as he knelt on the bed behind me and dipped his head down to lick his way up the folds of my pussy, causing me to moan against Castiel’s cock.   
Before long, Crowley pulled at my head gently to lift me off Castiel and I crawled forward a little more to line his cock up with my pussy.   
“Hold on, love.” Crowley said from behind me and he got off the bed, walked around the the side table and picked up a small foil packet that I hadn’t seen before. He got back on the bed, kneeling just next to Castiel’s head as he tore open the packet and took the condom out.  
“We don’t want any nephilim, now do we?” He smirked at me and then reached forward, taking Castiel’s cock into his hands and rolling the protection onto the shaft.   
As he knelt upright once again, Castiel leaned over and took Crowley’s cock in his hand, pulling it towards his mouth and closing his lips around the shaft making his cheeks go hollow as he sucked hard. Crowley’s eyes closed and he let his head rock back as he let out a guttural growl.  
“Oh my” The words escaped my lips in a breath as my jaw dropped at the sight, it was totally unexpected and such a turn on.   
Crowley opened his eyes again and held out a hand to me, which I took. With my free hand, I grasped Castiel’s cock and slid myself down the length making him groan against Crowley.  
I allowed myself a couple of moments to become accustomed to Castiel’s length before I gently began rising and falling onto his thick cock. It felt wonderful, and I was soon moaning along with my own movements.  
Castiel grabbed my hips with both of his hands, as I looked at him I could see he had stopped sucking Crowley off. He planted both feet on the bed and raised me up a little before he held me in place and began pounding up into me.   
Crowley lifted his leg over Castiel’s head and sat above his face as he reached forward and kissed me briefly, before leaning down on one elbow. He used his other hand to hold his cock over Castiel’s mouth, who eagerly opened his mouth and brought one hand away from my hips and up to Crowley’s cock to hold it in place as he began sucking again.  
The sheer sight made me moan out loud amongst my panting and gasping that Castiel’s thrusting had caused.   
Crowley’s head was against my stomach, kissing my flesh as he held the hip that Castiel had let go of. His kisses trailed downward gradually and he soon began tonguing my clit.  
I put my hand in his hair and helped him stay in place as Cas thrust inside me and simultaneously sucked Crowley’s cock.   
It was only a matter of minutes before I felt my release coming on strong and I held Crowley’s head firmly as I came against his face and around Castiel’s cock. Crowley was soon moaning against my clit as he grunted his own release in Castiel’s mouth.   
A few seconds later, Crowley pulled away and I could see his semen spilled over Castiel’s chin and neck. Cas threw his head back as he grabbed both of my hips hard and took a couple of deep thrusts before shouting into the air as his own release took him over.   
I fell forward and Cas pulled me into his arms as he held his throbbing cock inside me and Crowley lay down on the bed next to us, leaning over to kiss me.  
I finally rolled off Castiel and onto the mattress between him and Crowley. He pulled off the condom and went to the bathroom to dispose of it in the bin.  
“Oh my God, Crowley, when did you two plan this? How did you get Castiel to agree to it? How did he even know what to do?”  
Crowley’s only reply was to pull me closer into his embrace and laugh.  
Castiel came back from the bathroom and lay down on the bed next to me, holding my hand and resting his chin on my shoulder, gently kissing at my neck.   
We stayed like that for a while before I realised how exhausted the evening’s activities had made me and I fell asleep.


End file.
